The present invention is a bite block and sensor holder apparatus for use during dental x-ray procedures. More particularly, the invention is a modular bite block and sensor holder assembly, such that a given sensor can be used with bite blocks for different x-ray procedures. Also, provided is an improved aiming ring for use in dental x-ray procedures.
Dental radiographs are made using x-ray examination units, often including an x-ray cone or tube positioned proximate the patient and aligned to take x-rays of certain teeth. Dental x-ray sensors, including films, charge coupled devices, phosphor imaging plates or the like, often have a generally flat or plate-like configuration and standardized dimensions so that the sensor can be placed into the oral cavity.
The sensor is placed into the patient""s mouth and held in place proximate to the tooth or teeth to be examined. The x-ray""s are directed through the target teeth and then through the sensor. It has been found that proper orientation of the sensor is required to eliminate distortions and improper focus.
To ensure proper orientation of the sensor, sensor carriers with xe2x80x9cbite blocksxe2x80x9d have been developed. These devices often have a plate for holding the sensor and another plate that the patient bites down upon to position the device and the carried sensor. A bite block is shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,026.
Different sensors are often used depending upon the area of the mouth to be examined. This may include for example, endo, posterior, anterior, left, right, upper and lower bite wings, and the like. Known bite blocks and sensor holders have been individually designed and manufactured for each different type of sensor. The dimensions of the sensor and the holder dictate the degree of secured positioning of the sensor in the holder.
A dental professional may have a large number of x-ray sensors with varying sizes and shapes, and hence, a similarly large number of sensor holders. The dental professional is often faced with employing a different sensor or set of sensors, holders and bite blocks depending upon the particular x-ray procedure being employed. At best, it is time consuming to change between sensors, sensor holders and bite blocks.
A need exists therefore, for a sensor holder/bite block assembly or apparatus, which will accommodate different sizes and shapes of x-ray sensors. It has also been found that a need exits for an aiming ring that will accommodate more than one size or shape of dental x-ray collimator.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental x-ray bite block.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bite block having an x-ray sensor holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bite block and sensor holder assembly, which can be employed to hold a variety of sensors of different shapes or sizes.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a modular bite block which will detachably connect to a sensor holder.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing art forms, which will become apparent in view of the following specification are accomplished by means hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a dental bite block and sensor holder assembly comprises a bite block configured to detachably affix to a sensor holder. Affixing means are provided between the bite block and the sensor holder such that the sensor holder is removably affixed to the bite block.
Preferred forms of the subject dental bite block and sensor holder assembly are shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings, and are deemed sufficient to effect a fill disclosure of the invention. The exemplary assembly is described in detail without attempting to show all of the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied; the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification